


just a lil update

by gabby7172



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby7172/pseuds/gabby7172
Summary: lol





	just a lil update

**Author's Note:**

> what am i supposed to say

hey y'all.. you're probably saying "who tf are u???" and yeah I am a nobody, but I'm a good nobody!! yk???? ok anywaysss- I'm gonna post a new fanfic soon, hurray!! not soon soon though, probably late march to early April, idk. I'll probably forget so I'm not promising anything, but maybe a short little oneshot with 1000 words? idk.. tomorrow is my 1 month anniversary of joining ao3!!! i knoww, its only a month but its still quite a long time, wasn't it just January?? time has been going so fast omg, anyways, subscribe to me rn or you'll never use ao3 again lol. ok bye yall, i love uuuu


End file.
